


Though Hell and Back

by The_Petrova_Chronicles (Stories_of_the_Shadows)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Afterlife, Expression user Bonnie, F/M, Heretic Katherine (later), Heretic Tara, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Resurrection, Spirit Tara, spirit Katherine, spirit Mason, spirit Tommy, spirit Vicki, witch Katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/The_Petrova_Chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine wants to get out of Oblivion and eventually get back together with Elijah. Lucky for her Bonnie thinks that she can awaken Elena, but the spell requires Katherine's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

Don't own anything except the plot

 

Katherine POV

 

At first this place was psycho-hell. When I landed I was back in Bulgaria. The weird thing was it was all as I remembered, then I realized that I was reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me: my separation from Nadia, my banishment to England, the long run from the psychopath Klaus Mikaelson, the death of my whole family, being trapped in the tomb. But that's when I decided I had had enough. If nature is trying to make me feel pain than it should know that I am no stranger to the feeling. After all that's where I get a good part of my strength from. I realized it was all an illusion and the thing with illusions is if you concentrate hard enough you can make them go away and I never doubted my willpower. If I did I would have died five centuries ago. Before I was able to see through the illusions, I experienced my separation from Elijah. The weird thing is when I died my feelings changed. I didn't miss Stefan, I didn't even miss Nadia, after all she found peace before the destruction of the other side (I don't even know how I know that) and I'm happy for her. The only person that mattered to me now was Elijah. I love him so much, even more than I love myself. Why did he have to choose his brother over me? I mean doesn't he know Klaus by now? - That bastard won't change even for his child. That was actually the best idea I've ever had. Who knew Klaus would be so threatened by a witch from New Orleans. Shame, I didn't shove the cure down his throat when I had the chance, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

 

Anyway once the illusions vanished I was able to see the true appearance of this cursed dimension.

I was at the Salvatore house, the placed where I took my last breath. Something was different about it, though. Probably the fact that it looked as if it would collapse on me any minute. I gracefully walked out the door in my ankle heels. Let's get one thing straight – dead, dying or alive Katherine Pierce always looks her best. Before me was the worst version of Mystic Falls I've ever seen. The sky was as black as my outfit an I had a feeling it wouldn't get any brighter any time soon, there was a thunderstorm and gale winds destroying everything (not that there was much to destroy), the trees looked like they were haunted house decor and if the grass was any deader it would've been ash. I slid over to the Wickery Bridge only to find out that in this word rivers were made of lava.

 

OK, that's it! One way or another I'm getting out of here! But first a girl's got to get herself some allies. I walked to the ruins of the Mystic Falls high school (at least when you're dead walking in heels doesn't hurt). There I saw a girl who looked like she was fighting with someone invisible. I realized that she was seeing illusions and so far she's the only person I'd seen in this hellish world, so I decided it would be a wise idea to help her. I walked over to and slapped her (hey, I am not one to go gentle).

 

"Ouch, what now? You!"- she growled

 

"Hmm, I've never seen you in my life and yet you know me which means you died before I had the chance to meet you. I'm gonna take a wild guess! Donovan?"- I smirked.

 

"Vicki"- she replied.

 

"Look, you can growl and bark at me for the rest of eternity or you can align yourself with me and get out of here"

 

"There no way out"

 

"Story of my life. Kidding, there's always a way out."- I replied sharply.

 

"OK, what do we have to do?"

 

"I have a feeling we'll need a vampire, a witch, a wolf and maybe even a Heretic to get out of this place."

 

"Which one are you?"- she teased. Gotta say this girl's got guts if she teases me knowing everything I've done.

 

"Witch"- I smirked.

 

"Oh please, Travelers are the weakest witches in the universe, you think Traveler's magic will be enough to get us out of here?"

 

"Sweety, haven't you heard that when you die and don't go to a prison dimension created by a crazy witch, the curse dies with you. I'm an actual witch who's able to do Traditional, Traveler's and Dark magic. So I would say I'm quite powerful."

 

"Still, you know nothing about spells"

 

"So we'll go to Bonnie's house to hit the books, but first we go to the Lockwood cellar"

 

"Wait, what's a Heretic"- asked Vicki

 

"A vampire that can siphon magical energy and use it to do witch magic" – I answered.

 

"But, witches can become vampires"

 

"These are mutant witches who don't have their own magic so they siphon it. Because vampires were made via dark magic they can siphon magical energy from themselves and regenerate it by feeding"- I explained.

 

After walking for almost an hour we were there, in the middle of the woods which looked as if they had been burned 5 times in a month. It would all be worth it if I find who I'm hoping to find. I told Vicki to wait outside and went down the ancient stairs. Guess this place was so horrible that not even nature could create a worse version of it. There he was, Mason Lockwood chained to the walls. He was sweating and his clothes were in shreds. I guessed he's probably been punished to turn into a wolf on daily basis.

 

"Katherine!"- he growled (it's official, I've destroyed so many people).

 

"Look, wolf boy, I'm the only one who can get us out of here. So either I free you or I leave you here to rot, your choice!"

 

"Fine, unchain me!"- he demanded.

 

"I give the orders around here"- I smirked.

 

"Vicki come down here"- I said. The vampire was at my side in the blink of an eye.

 

"Free him"- I ordered.

 

Breaking the steel chains was no problem for a vampire so after a few pulls Mason was free.

 

"Now let's keep moving!"- I said and left the basement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is my first 'dark' fic so if you have any recommendations, please let me know. If anyone's wondering how Katherine knows about Heretics, the answer is: She's 500 years old. Anyway next chapter will focus mostly on Bonnie but it will return to Katherine at the end. Tara and Tommy will appear.


	2. The Teams

Bonnie POV

I had done so much: sacrificed myself, spent days looking for spells that aren't supposed to exist, I even died so my friends could live, but did anyone ask me what I wanted?- Sure I want my friends alive and happy, but if dying, being imprisoned and all alone only to come back to life thought me anything is that selfishness isn't always a bad thing. I love being a witch, but ever since I discovered immortality existed I secretly longed for it. Falling in love, starting a family, living a long human life and dying surrounded by your loved ones is a dream come true, but that's Elena's dream, not mine. I knew for a long time that I was meant to be an indestructible , bad-ass witch who her friends respected and her enemies feared. And now, I have to die again so that Elena could wake up? Forget it! I don't care what Kai said, no spell is perfect, Qetsiah herself created the other side and it was destroyed surely this spell can be, too. This is why I spent my days at home with Caroline on the bed, looking for ways to break the link between me and Elena and than it hit me.

"Car, I know what to do!"- I said.

"Are you sure Bonnie because this is really risky!"- she replied.

"Caroline we've already had this conversation. Remember when my cousin Lucy linked Katherine and Elena, what if she can release me from this spell by linking Elena's comatose state to Katherine's dead state via doppelganger blood. Than we bring Katherine back waking up Elena in the process."- I explained. 

"Bonnie Bennett, did you just suggest reviving Katherine Pierce!"- she yelled.

"Car can I tell you a secret"

"Of course Bonnie, I'm your best friend."

"I enjoyed working with Katherine way too much and I know you did as well. And I've had this feeling for long time now that under different circumstances the three of us would have been best friends."- I admitted reluctantly.

"To tell you the truth Bon, I've had the same feeling. I'd been feeling guilty about it for God knows how long. But wait a minute if we both feel this way that maybe, just maybe it's true.

"Exactly! Besides Damon and Elena were the only ones who really had a problem with Katherine."

"But how will we revive Katherine?"

"Remember when I used dark magic to project myself to the other side, I will use the same spell to go to Oblivion and I'm sure the three of us will think of a plan."

"Bonnie is this really so important that you have to use dark magic"- she asked.

"Promise not to judge me"

"Bonnie I'm in no position to judge you. How could you even think that. This is about you as much as it's about Elena!"- she said. 

"Because I don't wanna die"- I admitted.

"What do you mean, didn't we decide to wait and not kill you or has Damon changed his mind?"

"No, I mean I don't wanna die like ever. I wanna spend eternity with you guys."

"Oh! But I thought you liked being a witch"  
"I do but look at the Heretics. They found a way, who says I can't?"

"You know what Bonnie, let's do this!"-she said enthusiastically and I gave her a smile.

 

Katherine POV

The three of us walked for days looking for a Heretic. I figured this place was made out of the purest form of magic, neither Traditional and nor Traveler's, but Nature's magic. Since Nature has an infinite amount of magic this place is an unlimited source of magical energy. We decided to go to Bon Tempts, a small town in Louisiana. I've heard that there was a witch by the name of Mae that lived and died there in 1910. She had been a distant member of the infamous Gemini coven and her grandson was born a siphoner. Her great-great-granddaughter had inherited the gene and later became a vampire only to be killed. I could only hope that she hadn't found peace. Our first stop was a small magic shop. Upon entering it we saw a dark skinned woman, wearing a white Greek goddess dress, reading a book and a pale skinned boy that was probably around 20.

"Who the hell are you?"- she asked sharply. I liked her style.

"Katherine, Vicki, Mason. We are looking for Mae's great-great-granddaughter!"

"Well you found her. I'm Tara, now what do you want?!"- she said aggressively.

"You are a Heretic, right?"

"A what now?"

"Seriously?!"- said Vicki, but I ignored her.

"Are you a vampire?"- I asked Tara.

"Yes"

"Were you born with the ability to absorb magic?"

"What? I was born a witch."- she said obviously confused. Just my luck I find a Heretic that doesn't even know about her abilities.

"Have you ever actually casted a spell?"

"Yes with some witch friends"

"That explains it. Well Tara you were born a siphoner, a witch that doesn't have her own magic but can absorb it from elsewhere. Since you are a vampire you can absorb it from your own body by focusing on the darkness inside it and regenerate it by feeding. You're a Heretic!"- I explained.

"Why should I trust you I only met you?"  
"Smart girl! You probably shouldn't I've killed and tricked so many people in the last 500 years. But before you get the wrong idea doing such horrible thing was nessesary for my survival besides you're already dead what do you have to lose? If you don't believe me try casting a spell, levitate that book"

"Good point."- she said and started chanting "Libreto eleva”. Gotta say even I was slightly surprised when the book floated up in the air.

“See now If you two want to get out of here you're more than welcomed to join us. By the way who's the boy?”

“My ex's brother”- she said quietly. I'd recognize that tone anywhere.

“You miss him”- I said.

“Some things you realize post mortem”

“Why aren't you two tortured by the way”- I wondered.

“Because I could've found peace but chose not to and Tommy here is punished by not being able to use his power of shapeshifting”- she explained.

“Shapeshifting?”- Mason was clearly stunned.

“Yes I could turn into any animal and even human”- the boy told us.

“Really?! Well come on then”- I smirked. The two of them nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter both teams set their plans into action and Bonnie finds out that she'll need a lot more than dark magic.


	3. The Plan

 

Bonnie POV

 

The car stopped as Caroline and I arrived at Lucy's house in Richmond. I adored her style, the house looked goth with a black, characteristic, roof and black windows while the whole house was decorated with lighter and darker, gray decorative bricks. I knocked on the door and my cousin opened it.

 

"Cous, I've been expecting you. Come on in."- she welcomed us.

 

We sat down in some leather armchairs at the fireplace and she asked what she could do for us. After I explained the whole situation to her she said: "I don't know what to say. Your plan is just crazy and dangerous enough to work. But you will need to use far more than plain dark magic if you know what I mean."

 

"Let me guess, I need to use the magic that we witches don't even call magic."-I smirked.

 

"Exactly! Are you up for that?"- she asked. Caroline looked very confused as we were talking but I decided it's better if she didn't know.

 

"It's true that I practiced it for a short time but during that time I felt closer to reaching my goals than ever. I will do it!"- I said.

 

"Do what?"- Caroline asked and I replied: "Not now Car, we'll have an argument about this later."

 

Lucy was clearly amused. She said:"Anyway Bonnie, you'll need to get some pomegranate tree bark and burn it in a pot in the middle of you know what on the night of the full moon and pour a singe drop of Elena's blood into the fire while chanting: Umbra locum meus cape. This will link Elena to Katherine and you'll be free. To contact Katherine channel the entire power of you know what and chant: Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. This can be done without the full moon."

 

"So I can contact Katherine first?"-I asked.

 

"Yes you can, but Bonnie whatever you do be careful"

 

 

<break>

 

 

Caroline was driving us back to Mystic Falls when she said:"Bonnie, what are we supposed to have an argument about?"

 

"About me practicing expression"- I admitted hesitantly.

 

"Are you kidding me?! Do you not remember what happened last time you did that?!"- she yelled.

 

"Car, I know I died. But I was very inexperienced with resurrection spells then. Nothing's gonna happen to me, I told you I'm gonna live."-I replied.

 

"What about the whole struggle to control it?! Did you think about that?!"

 

"Yes, I did. I mastered expression once I can do it again, I might even not have to because it could go back to the way it was. Whatever happens, expression will always be the strongest form of magic. I think a little effort to master it is worth it."

 

"OK, fine Bonnie. This is your choice. Let me guess now you want me to take us to the expression triangle."

 

"Couldn't have said it better myself"- I joked and even thought pissed at me she smiled.

 

 

<break>

 

 

We went to the Young Farm, the Lockwood cellar, the place Caroline killed the coven of witches and then to the caves beneath the school. I channeled the entire magic of the triangle. I was right I didn't have to go through the struggle to control expression again. I discovered this because there was no blackout like last time, meaning my power is under control. I chanted: "Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana" as Caroline watched nervously. I could feel my hearth stop and then I was at a 'haunted verson' of my house. In my bedroom there were five people, three of which I knew reading spellbooks, some of which weren't even mine.

 

"Katherine!"- I yelled to get her attention.

 

"Bonnie? Are you dead?"- She looked up at me as she asked.

 

"No I'm actually projecting myself here."- I replied

 

"Why would anyone with at least half a brain do that?"

 

"Because Elena is under a sleeping spell and she will wake up once I die, but I wanna be immortal so I found a way to link Elena to you. When I revive you she'll wake up."- I explained.

 

"Bonnie Bennett, did I hear that right. You wanna be immortal and are risking Elena's consciousness by coming up with such a devious, devious plan. Looks like I had quite the influence on you."- she smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

 

"Anyway I still don't know how to revive you, by the way who are those too?"

 

"That's Tommy a shapeshifter whose powers are inactive here and that's Tara a heretic."

 

"You have a heretic?!"- I was shocked.

 

"An inexperienced one but yes. Did you know if a heretic turns a witch she'll become one, too!"

 

"No, but now I have a plan. Can you measure time here?"

 

"Yes, your computer works even in this dimension."

 

"Good that on the night of the full moon Tara will siphon the magic of Oblivion while another witch channels her and chants: Teichos chamo. This will weaken the barrier between Earth and Oblivion and I will project here and pull you all out. So find another witch!"- I said.

"No need I'm a witch. The Traveler's curse died when I did. But in order to for the plan to work you''ll need to sacrifice at least 5 supernatural creatures, Oblivion isn't just gonna let us go free of charge. There's always a price."- she told me.

 

"OK than, for now stay put."- I told them and pulled myself back to my body. Now the question was how to sneak into the boarding house and take some of Elena's blood, which one of us will tell Damon and when. If I am good at predicting the future and I am, Caroline will take some of Elena's blood while no-one's home I will do the linking spell and then tell Damon so he would get me 5 supernatural creatures to sacrifice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The spoilers for the next chapter are pretty much in the last sentence. Katherine might not appear sadly.


	4. Into Action

Bonnie POV

 

The full moon is tomorrow and today there's a comet. I called Lucy and she told me that the comet can also be used to link Elena to Katherine. So I made Caroline go to dinner with Stefan and made her convince Enzo to take Damon out of town to relax after he slaughtered all the heretics and his own mother. Guess people are at their strongest when they feel as if have nothing left to lose. Anyway I owe her big time but it will all be worth it once I'm immortal and Elena is conscious. I used my magic to unlock the door and sneaked into the boarding house.

 

"Don't worry Elena, I will get us out of this mess. You'll probably hate me for it, but you can do that when it's all over."- I said as I was walking to her body.

 

I took a needle and punctured her finger. I poured some of the blood that came out into a vial which contained some anticoagulant. I closed the vial and quickly left remembering to lock the door. The comet would be in the sky in less than 30 minutes which gave me enough time to go home and get the pot, the matches and the pomegranate tree bark which thankfully I had. After doing so I headed to the caves beneath the school. The comet would be visible in a couple of minutes so I put the bark into the pot and used the matches to set it on fire (I needed to save as much magic as possible for the spell). I got the vial out of my pocket and could feel the powerful energy of the comet as I channeled it. I started chanting: "Umbra locum meus cape" while opening the vial. I poured a droop of the doppelganger blood into the fire and it started to emit violet smoke. Next thing I knew I collapsed on the rocky cave floor. I must have woken up minutes later because I could still feel the comet. I quickly ran out the cave not wanting to suffocate. I sure hope the spell worked. I texted Caroline telling her to check on Elena when she got back from dinner with Stefan. It was a huge relief when she replied that Elena is still breathing and her heart is beating. OK this means that tomorrow I have to tell Damon, but I will leave out the part about Katherine.

 

<break>

 

I went to the boarding house at noon. Damon was sitting on the couch drinking.]

 

"Stop with the Bourbon, I found have a spell to awaken Elena"- I said.

 

"You better not be messing with me!"- he replied and put down the bottle.

 

"I came here because I need your help. I need you to find 5 people, preferably criminals and turn them into vampires because I need to sacrifice 5 supernatural creatures tonight. Deliver them to me before the full moon rises, in the center of the expression triangle."- I said.

 

"Oh dark mojo"- he smirked and I smiled.

 

 

<break>

 

 

The vervained vampires were in the caves at dusk. Caroline was with me while Damon was watching over Elena. I injected some of Elena's blood which I got from Damon into the newly vampires and then drank it myself linking us. The full moon would rise in a minute so I decided to go over this with Caroline one more time.

 

"OK, Car in a minute, Katherine and her friend Tara will weaken the veil of Oblivion and I will start chanting. When I do that you will kill two of the vampires with the stakes you are holding in your hands. Mason Lockwood and Vicki will be revived and then you kill the third one. A boy named Tommy will be resurrected and than finally you kill the remaining two and Katherine and Tara will be brought back.

 

 

Katherine POV

 

As Bonnie said Tara started siphoning the magic from this place. I channeled her while chanting "Teichos chamo". After a few seconds Bonnie appeared and two people that I didn't know which were taken away by the wind. The dark skinned witch touched Vicki and Mason and the two of them vanished. I continued chanting when another person that I didn't know appeared and then Bonnie touched Tommy making him disappear. Again two other people appeared and the wind took them away. Then Bonnie touched me and Tara and the rest was quite blurry. When I was fully aware of my surroundings again I was in a cave I knew well. A phone ringed and I saw Caroline Forbes answering. She seemed happy when she hung up.

 

"The spell worked perfectly"- she cheered and I got up smirking.

 

"Katherine Pierce beats death, yet again"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I wonder what Damon would do when he runs into a pretty much alive Katherine in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine POV

 

 

While Bonnie and Caroline were at the Salvatore house to see Elena, I was crafting up a plan. I hit my hand against a rock really hard. Then I pretended that I didn't know it was bleeding. With Vicki having gone to see her brother Tara was the only one who could give me vampire blood. Now I need someone to kill me so that I become a Heretic. If I'm right and I usually am, I have 3 days before the blood goes out of my system. So with Tara and Tommy having gone back to back to Bon Tempts after Bonnie created a daylight ring for the former and Mason gone traveling to see his nephew I was free to commit suicide. I grabbed a knife which I always carried in my heel and stabbed myself in the carotid artery.

 

Not a lot of time had passed while I was out. I got out of the caves and saw a homeless man sleeping on a bench near the school. I saw my chance and stabbed him in the heart. His eyes opened instantly but he died so fast he didn't have time to scream. I smirked, taking out the knife and licking the blood on it completing the transition. I put the knife back in my heel and went to the tomb using vampire speed. Here's where my body was before I let that traveler Mia burn it. I searched around and found my daylight bracelet. I could have probably created myself a daylight ring after reading so many books about magic in Oblivion, but one: I would have needed to rob a jewelery store and since it was night I couldn't just compel the owner to give me a ring and two: Emily was my best friend. It's true that I betrayed her, but I did what I had to do which doesn't mean I liked it.

 

Anyway, now it's time to pay the happy couple a visit. I checked my outfit wanting to look extra provocative. I looked great, I was wearing Embroidered Mesh and Suede Peep-Toe Ankle Boots, dark gray acid wash skinny jeans, a black leather belt with a silver, snake shaped buckle, black to with a sweetheart illusion neckline and a black, floral lace glove sleeve on the left arm while I was wearing the bracelet on the right one. During my time in oblivion I had cut my hair short and my makeup consisted of a brown, gray, smoky eye, nude lipstick, pale blush and transparent pink manicure. I completed the look with silver, dangle, teardrop earrings which had similar looking stone's with my bracelet. It was perfect.

 

 

<break>

 

 

I walked to the boarding house and knocked on the door. The face Damon made when he saw on the other side of the door will forever make me smirk.

 

"No! No, no, no! You're dead!"- he said.

 

"If I were dead could I do this?"- I grinned and slowly started clenching my hand while focusing on the magic of my vampire blood causing him one spectacular migraine. He kneeled in front of him and I went around him to get inside. At that moment my styleless shadow self showed up. I mean seriously a fitted denim shirt, denim shorts and beige flip flops.

 

"You?! It's not possible!"- she said.

 

"Anything's possible"- I smirked.

 

Just then Bonnie and Caroline walked out of the kitchen.

 

"Katherine I told you to stay in the cave. You're a witch with little knowledge of magic, you can easily get killed!"- said the dark skinned witch. I gotta say Bonnie Bennet's style has improved over the years. Her short haircut was a brilliant idea and the long, plum colored, flowy v-neck top, pinkish lip gloss, gray, acid wash, ankle jeans, plum colored, suede stilettos and golden, chain earrings and dark pink suited her.

 

"For your information, I became a Heretic. It's why I'm wearing the bracelet"- I said.

 

"Bonnie what's going on?"- asked Elena.

 

"The spell to awaken you resurrected Katherine and a few other people including Mason Lockwood and Vicki"- the witch explained.

 

"Did you know that something like this could happen?"

 

"Elena, I knew exactly that this would happen!"

 

"Than why did you do it? I was fine with waiting."

 

"But did anyone ask me if I was? And why do Caroline and I have to hate Katherine just because you and Damon do?"

 

"Bonnie she's killed a lot of people only to survive!"

 

"So have you and Damon! I mean I sacrificed myself so many times so that you can live."- Bonnie said and started crying,

 

"Bonnie I am so sorry! I had no idea you felt this way."- said Elena.

 

"That's just it. You don't know! You assume that just because you don't wanna be immortal, no-one else does. Well guess what I wanna be immortal."- she yelled and Caroline went to comfort her. The blond's style has improved as well. She was wearing a short, sexy, dark blue, velvet dress, silver heels and matching hoop earrings. Her hair was slightly straightened, her make up was more dramatic than I remember and she had white manicure. Then Bonnie's face lit up and she turned to me.

 

"Vitae vostrae cum mihi couna"- she chanted and the spell caused a funny feeling in my chest.

 

"What did you do?"- I asked.

 

"I linked myself to you. Now I'm an immortal witch. I can only die if you're killed."- she explained.

 

"Well Cograts then, I guess."- said Elena confused.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine's look

 

            

     

     

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's look

           

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's look

              

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena's look

                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow pics take a lot of time. Hope you enjoyed. I wish I could dress up the TVD crew. In the next chapter Bonnie, Caroline, Enzo and Katherine go to New Orleans. I will be making a spin off fic about Tommy and Tara.


	6. Chapter 6

One year later

Katherine POV

Bonnie, Caroline and I went to New Orleans. We were followed by Enzo who was desperately trying to woo Caroline. In the end it worked though. The blond fugured out she needs someone edgy, dangerous and fearless not Stefan. I get along with Enzo which means that Damon, Elena and I see each other often. My shadow self became a vampire again. Bonnie said that she figured out a way for undead beings to have children and Elena thought it was the perfect compromize. I can not believe I helped there by sucking the cure's magic out of Elena's blood. Oh, well nothing's perfect. Bonnie on the other hand had a few unserious relationship and a few nightstands, but she realized that that's all she wanted. She believes that she's independent and wants to stay single forever and to be honest I agree. I on the other hand managed to earn back Elijah's trust by resurrecting his brother Kol. I did tha by siphoning the magic of the Ancestors while I was at the cemetery, then Davina who's now my bestie channeled me giving her the power to revive Kol as a witch. The wildest Mikaelson and I actually got along and Davina made her truce with the Mikaelsons. When I saw Freya it got awkward. I have met her before while running from none other than her brother. Speaking of Klaus turns out I was wrong about him being a father. Hope's stepmother Camille is quite interesting. She was killed with Klaus' blood in her system so she became a vampire. Anyway Klaus realized that I'm more powerful than him now and even if I wasn't I have his whole family on my side. It was hard for Rebekah to accept me, but that changed when I told her about the spell that can give vampires the ability to have children. Now she's 7 months pregnant with Malcel's child who has kind of a love and hate relationship with me. Anyway I was in two minds when it came to siphoning the curse out of Hayley, because Freya told me that Elijah likes her. In the end I did it so Elijah is certain that he can trust me. Good thing too, turns out while she was a wolf her personality changed and there's simply no spark between her and Elijah so she turned her husband into a hybrid. Anyway I allowed Freya, Kol and Davina to link themselves to me making them immortal. When Jeremy came to visit Bonnie he fell for Davina and so did she. She felt guilty but so did Kol for checking out someone else. Their break up was mutual and Davina got together with vampire-hunter hybrid Jeremy while Kol hooked up with Josh (love that guy). I also started learning a lot about magic. Bonnie and I recreated the cure for vampirism and gave it to Stefan. He and Matt became a couple (should have seen that coming) so now Bonnie and I are crafting a spell so one of them ould get pregnant. Vicki has decided she wants to travel and is now in a threesome with Tyler and Mason. Bonnie set up her cousin Lucy with Alaric and last I heard from Tara, she and her best friend are on awesome terms. The same could be said about her relationship with her cousin The Heretic has been making a lot of daylight rings for her vampire friends and she and her ex Sam got back together after his wife died from cancer. They decided to stay friends with benefits since he didn't wanna be immortal. Tommy on the other hand has hooked up with some girl named Jessica. Elijah did give me another chance and he didn't regret it. And we all lived happily ever after (How cheezy). Yeah, right like that could happen. We had a lot of enemies a lot of things changed but we can handle anything (much better ending).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I hope everyone is satisfied. I needed a quick way to end this story because it was way too long but at the same time really short. Anyway I will be making a TVD smut fic that will be a one shot. This pairing is very rare - Tyler/Klaus and for those of you who want to see the way I write smut first you can read my PJO stories. Sorry I didn't dwell in Freya's love life, I like her independent like Bonnie.


End file.
